reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Most Wanted
Most Wanted is a gameplay achievement and trophy for Red Dead Redemption. Description The official description of the achievement is: "Become a Public Enemy for 10 minutes and escape alive in a public Free Roam session." Tips and Tricks It is good to know that you do not have to have the "WANTED" sign showing for ten minutes. You can just rack up a $1000 bounty in order to become Public Enemy, and then sit and wait, hide somewhere so the wanted sign "cools down". Using the Bar/Inn rooftop in Armadillo is ideal for this. Just climb to the rooftop and go to where there is a square sign and a triangular sign (backsides), shoot some stuff, rack up $1000 bounty to become Public Enemy, and then duck down behind a sign and just wait until the WANTED sign goes from red to gray, and then disappears. Just wait a bit longer until you see the achievement pop up or hear the trophy ding. Other tactics: Go to El Presidio in Mexico with a couple of friends. It is a great spot, with all the cannons and gatling guns. Get $1000 bounty to become a Public Enemy and hold the back and the front of the Presidio for 10 minutes. Make sure other people not in your posse don't sneak up and kill you. Then escape on the low path of the back entrance one at a time but be careful, you need a friend to make sure it is safe to go. Note: A good way to determine how close another player is, if they are not in radar range, or you can't be bothered to go to the map, is to see how quickly they move on the border of your radar, the faster they move, the closer they are. This can also be easily done at MacFarlane's Ranch in New Austin. Make your way to the top of the barn and shoot one of the local livestock or someone walking around the town. From the upper areas of the barn you can easily defend it solo or bring some friends and make it that much easier. At the end of your 10 minutes you can go to the second floor of the barn and escape out a window. Like the previous tip suggested have your friends watch your back on the way out. In Blackwater, there's a building with a set of ladders going up to the top of a building across from the train station (the building you escape from Dutch Van Der Linde in). It's a bit more difficult to shoot at people on the top most level to get your $1000 bounty, and the spawns get kind of tricky at times, but if you can get your $1000 bounty, you can easily stand in the middle of the top-most roof and lose your wanted status. Then just sit there with Public Enemy status for 10 minutes and defend yourself from Fire Bottles or Dynamite from other players or go find some place else that's more secluded and wait for your ten minutes to end. Another good way is going to Armadillo and climbing onto the roof (above the door that leads to Marston's room in single player) and take cover behind the sign on the roof of the saloon. This gives you a good view of an entrance to town to see lots of lawmen and plenty of other civilians. When you have received Public Enemy, just duck down behind the sign and the Lawmen should lose interest after a minute or so. Possibly the easiest way to do this is to head over to the large masion north of Escalera. Go in through the front door, turn right, crouch and keep walking into the back of the flower pot, and you should fall into the floor. When down there, you can shoot the soilders but they cannot touch you. After reaching $1000 dollars bounty, just wait for 10 minutes, after 10 minutes go to the outfitter and you should receive the achievement. You can also get this from a possible glitch in Cochinay. If you go there and kill some livestock, the Mexican army (for some reason) will come but you will have no bounty. If you kill them, more might come. But, if more don't come, you have to kill more livestock. after a couple of waves come, you will become a public enemy. Then you can lay back on the Maxim Gun for ten minutes. Then you will have the achievement. There is also another easy way in El Chuparosa, find the building that acts a jail (where the bounty's in single player get posted) and go to to the second floor, you will find a ladder leading to the roof house, go up this ladder check the balcony for people then start getting a bounty up by shooting off the balcony or through the windows, Once youve reached about $300 - $400 dollars they will permenantly keep coming after you and not loose you, stop shooting of the balcony and aim your sights on the ladder you came up, this is the only way for NPC's to get up to you, everytime you see there head come up the ladder shoot and repeat, This can be done for the full ten minutes, Or you can go into the outfitter mode and spend 10 minutes in that, this is a slower, safer easyier method, Ammo gets stockpiled at the bottom of the ladder and they only come in two's or on there own, making it easy to dispatch them. REMEMBER: There is only one way into the attic, by the ladder, and the NPC's cannot shoot and climb at the same time. Once ten minutes is up, you can also run across the roof and jump over to the top of the church, and crouch against a wall. The NPC's will not be able to see you, so ater about a minute, they will give up and your bounty will be cleared. Tips *Bring some friends along to try and defend you from other players. *You can also turn on the computer. The game will then start a public game with you in it and other players will have connection errors so they won't be able to join your game. *Or follow the tactic in this video:thumb|322px|right Notes *You do not have to be "Wanted" for the 10 minutes leading up to this trophy/achievement's completion. It is recommended that once you get a $1000 bounty and become a Public Enemy, you escape from the law so you do not risk getting killed and having to restart the challenge. After 10 minutes is up the trophy/achievement should be earned. Category:Achievements Category:Trophies